classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chevrolet 400
The Chevrolet 400 was a compact car made by General Motors of Argentina from 1962 to 1974. With this car General Motors responded to the proposal made by Ford and Chrysler, when both brought the country's first compact cars: the Ford Falcon and Valiant II. The car was based on the car known in United States as 'Chevy II' and later as the Chevrolet Nova. Only the 4-door sedan version was manufactured in the country, although U.S. versions included a complete line of body styles, including a hardtop coupe, convertible coupe, 2-door sedan, and station wagon. History The Beginning In the 1960s, the auto industry was revolutionized with the emergence of a new concept vehicles: the compact car. In the Argentina, a radical change occurred in the structures of large factories, such that Chrysler began to manufacture the Valiant II and Ford manufactured the Falcon. General Motors could not be left behind and their response was a car derived from the U.S. market Chevy II, which was baptized in Argentina as Chevrolet 400. The first Chevrolet 400 which entered the country, brought round headlights on its front grille and came equipped with Chevrolet's ubiquitous overhead-valve include six-cylinder engine of 194 cubic inches or 3179 cc. The end of the Chevrolet 400 However, in 1969, the Chevy (based on the 1968 Chevy II Nova), a sports car that became the most famous in the history of the brand. The idea was to offer a luxury car with sports features on one side (Chevy 400), and sport on the other (Chevy). What was not taken into account is that sales of the Chevy increased at the expense of its predecessor, the 400, causing a competition between both models. While the 400 was produced alongside the Chevy, the 400's North American counterpart ceased production after the 1967 model year. It was then that to avoid more of a problem, in 1972, "Rally Sport" was launched, which was cheaper than the Chevrolet 400. The same came with three engine options: the "194", the "230" and "250", which came equipped with a carburetor Holey R 2751, and coupled to the 4-speed box. These versions came with different shades of color characteristic of this series: White, Red with black side stripes, light blue with white side stripes or orange with the best known black sidebands. It also highlighted the logo "RS" in the rear of the car and a new grille with 2 headlights instead of 4. In 1974, Chevrolet ended production of the 400 with 93,000 units manufactured . It was replaced by the Argentine Chevrolet Malibu (based on the 1968-72 USA Chevrolet Nova 4-door sedan, with no relation to the North American Malibu), indicating that General Motors bet all the Chevy. However, the same year, the engine "194" Chevrolet 400, was taken to start the project of what would be the first medium of Chevrolet in Argentina. Sports The Chevrolet 400, made its debut in the TC in the 1960s, at the same time they began to appear as the first national compact in motorsport. The prototype Chevitú assembled by the famous pilot Froilán González (derived from the Chevrolet Nova America, parent of 400), was the pioneer in this activity receiving praise and denials alike. The '400 'was piloted at TC for several pamphlets, among which stood out Jorge Cupeiro, Carlos Marincovich, Jorge Martínez Boero and Charles Giay, among others. Chevrolet Prototype The Chevrolet Prototype, were a litter of vehicles submitted by various coaches that their machines with motorized Chevrolet engines. Category:Chevrolet Category:GM Argentina Category:Post-war